


Seijoh 4 Week

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Fan Weeks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, for seijoh 4 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: first meeting // first date<br/>Day 2: training camp // college au<br/>Day 3: position swap // coffee shop au<br/>Day 4: zoo trip // magic au<br/>Day 5: getting sick/injured // rainy day<br/>Day 6: kissing in the rain for everyone to see // kissing in secret // arcade<br/>Day 7: meeting the parents // secret agent au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get to post these here yay /o/
> 
> Day 1; First Date

Sitting down on the blanket, Hanamaki presents the basket full of food with a small ‘ta-daa!’ The others all give him confused looks, until Matsukawa reaches over and takes the basket. He takes the food out, placing it on the blanket as Hanamaki continues to beam.

“Is Makki okay?” Oikawa whispers to the other two, sending him a wary glance, “he seems…cocky, for some reason,” he mumbles, knowing that Hanamaki can hear him.

Ignoring Hanamaki’s offended gasp, Matsukawa shrugs his shoulders, “He probably ate something bad and is trying not to show that he’s in pain.”

“Well, whatever it is, I don’t care. Let’s just eat,” Iwaizumi says, pulling some of the food over to himself. The only one who doesn’t start eating right away is Hanamaki. Instead, he practically vibrates on the spot, eyes wide as he watches them take their first bites.

“Okay, I can’t eat with you staring at me like that,” Iwaizumi sighs, setting his food down.

“Well, I can, this food is fucking fantastic,” Matsukawa says, shoveling more food into his mouth. Oikawa hums in agreement, too busy eating to say anything.

“So, it’s good? Right? The food?” Hanamaki asks, eyes growing wide as he waits for their answer.

“Yes…it is. Why?” Iwaizumi asks, looking down at the food.

“You have to tell me where you bought this stuff,” Oikawa says after swallowing his bite of food, begging Hanamaki with his eyes.   
  
A small laugh escapes Hanamaki’s lips as he reaches over, grabbing some of the food, “I didn’t buy it.”

“Well, then tell your mom she’s a fucking amazing cook,” Matsukawa says.

“Yeah, I would, if she was the one who made it.”

They all fall silent, all wearing different looks of shock and disbelief. “You mean…you made all of this?” Iwaizumi whispers in disbelief.

Hanamaki’s smile widens as he beams, nodding his head, “Yup! I stayed up till two in the morning!”

“Holy shit, Makki,” Matsukawa laughs, shaking his head. “I knew you could cook but damn.”

Hanamaki smiles even more (if that’s even humanly possible) and stuffs a cream puff in his mouth.

The four all fall into comfortable conversation, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. At one point, Oikawa wheezes so much that he starts to choke. Iwaizumi has to slam his hand on his back to help him. Matsukawa is the one to freak out when he starts to choke, so he throws his water bottle at Oikawa in hopes that it will help. By that point, Hanamaki is clutching his stomach, desperately trying to breathe as well.

That’s when the goose waddles over.

Iwaizumi instantly stops listening to Oikawa telling a tale of some alien dog story, and focuses on the animal.

Matsukawa sees the look that appears in Iwaizumi’s eye. “Iwaizumi,” he sighs, “please don’t provoke the goose.”

Of course, he doesn’t listen. Instead, he grabs the food closest to him and slowly eats it. The goose honks, causing Hanamaki to look over and Oikawa to stop his story. They watch as the goose steps forward, honking towards Iwaizumi. In reply, Iwaizumi narrows his eyes and takes very slow bites of his food.

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, placing a hand over his heart, “I can not believe you’re teasing an innocent goose!”

Iwaizumi only huffs, and continues to eat the food. He _hates_ geese. So much. Fuck them, honestly.

“Okay, this poor guy, I can’t watch this,” Hanamaki says, digging through the basket until he finds some bread. He then hands some to Oikawa, and both of them turn their attention to the hungry bird.

“Guys, we’re not supposed to feed the animals-” Matsukawa, trying his hardest to be the responsible one for once, groans.

“No one will know,” Oikawa says as he tears the bread into small parts, shooting Matsukawa a smile that says ‘don’t worry about it.’

Matsukawa watches as Hanamaki and Oikawa begin to throw the food, and the goose honks happily as it gobbles up the food. “Wait, don’t feed it! It’s _evil!_ ” Iwaizumi hisses, glaring daggers at the bird.

Hanamaki rolls his eyes as he throws the last of his bread, frowning as he sees that they’re out of food. “You’re all pigs. I brought so much food…”

That’s when the goose takes another step forward, honking as if it was asking for more. “I’m sorry, little guy, we don’t have any more,” Oikawa apologizes.

“Little?” Matsukawa mumbles, raising an eyebrow.

Hanamaki suddenly stands up, waving his arms. “Okay, please go now! We fed you, we loved you, what more do you want?” he asks the goose, shooing it away. It honks in reply, reaching its head forward to nip at Hanamaki. With a squeak, he jumps back, barely dodging the beak. “Woah, hold on-”

None of them know _exactly_ how it happens, but the next thing they know, Oikawa and Hanamaki are racing down the small hill to get away from the goose. One goose turns to two, then three, then there’s a whole flock chasing them around the pond.

“As much as I love watching this,” Iwaizumi says, watching as one of the geese strains its neck, nipping at Hanamaki’s ankle. The yelp is heard all the way where he’s standing with Matsukawa. “I think we should get going before it starts raining,” he says, pointing towards the sky. Matsukawa tilts his head upwards, blinking in surprise. When did those clouds get there?

Matsukawa watches as Oikawa squeaks in fear, scooping Hanamaki into his arms. He throws the male over his shoulder, gives one last look to the animals, and fucking _bolts._

“Yeah, I have a feeling we lost them,” he chuckles, bending down to grab the basket. They both quickly pick up their mess before grabbing their stuff and jogging down the hill.

Only for the sky to open up, rain pouring down like tears. A curse passes through Iwaizumi’s lips, and he reaches out to grab Matsukawa’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “So I don’t lose you,” he mumbles, tugging him through the downpour. Matsukawa only smirks, but doesn’t say anything as he lets himself be dragged.

They search for a total of ten minutes before they stumble across Hanamaki and Oikawa basically holding each other up, bodies shaking violently with laughter. Iwaizumi quickly runs up to them, Matsukawa right behind him.

“You idiots are going to get sick,” Matsukawa sighs, shaking his head. He takes the still wet blanket from out of the basket, throwing it over their heads. Iwaizumi then places one hand on each other their backs, pushing them forward.

“Come on, Makki’s house it the nearest,” he says, glancing down at Hanamaki’s ankle. It’s bleeding from where the goose had bitten him, but it doesn’t seem too bad.

“Alright, you guys are so slow,” Matsukawa sighs dramatically, running a hand through his wet hair. He then, without warning, places an arm around Oikawa’s knees, and one around his back. He then lifts him up into him arms, and runs off, ignoring Oikawa’s squawk of disbelief.

Hanamaki rolls his eyes as he wraps the blanket around his shoulders, watching as they disappear into the distance. He glances at Iwaizumi, only to freeze. “No.”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi grins, reaching out. Hanamaki jumps back, only to slip on the wet ground. Iwaizumi grabs his wrist to keep him from falling, then yanks him forward. He then throws Hanamaki over his shoulder, and runs off after Matsukawa.

“I’m only allowing this because you have a nice ass!” Hanamaki shouts over the rain, eyeing said ass.  

Excluding running away from geese and running through the rain, Hanamaki has to admit that it was a pretty good first date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2; Training Camp

Leaning forward, Iwaizumi slams his hand against the wall by Oikawa’s head. His eyes narrow dangerously, a predatory look passing through his features.

“I swear to god,” he hisses, breath fanning over Oikawa’s cheek, sending a shiver down his spine, “you need to find some longer pants.”

A strained chuckle escapes Oikawa’s lips, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. And, honestly, the blush adds to the look- and it really isn’t helping Iwaizumi out right now.

“Why should I, Iwa-chan~?” Oikawa asks in a teasing voice, lifting a hand to place it on Iwaizumi’s cheek. He smiles softly, eyes glancing down to Iwaizumi’s lips. “Are they distracting you?”

Iwaizumi leans forward more, lips ghosting over Oikawa’s. “Hell yeah, they are. You have no idea how it feels, watching you jump around in those tiny shorts- and I can’t do anything because there’s more teams here.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, head tilting just right so that his lips lightly brush against Iwaizumi’s, “Well-”

Iwaizumi jerks away as something hits the ground, a squeak following the sound. His wide eyes fall on a beet red Kindaichi. “I-I’m- oh, my god, um, I, I came to fill up my water bottle- I’m _so sorry-_ ”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi jumps into the air, slamming his hand down. The volleyball goes crashing to the floor on the other side, scoring the winning point. He grins smugly at the middle blocker on the other team, turning quickly to high five Matsukawa. It’s just a practice match, yeah, but it doesn’t mean that they can’t celebrate their wins.

After bowing to the other team and stepping off the court, Iwaizumi grabs his water bottle and makes his way outside. He lifts the hem of his shirt up, wiping the sweat off his face. Right as he steps outside and looks up, he curses every single god in existence. He watches as Matsukawa tilts his head back, pouring water over his head. The sun frames him perfectly as the water drips down his face and neck, sinking into the fabric of his shirt. Matsukawa then shakes his head slightly, droplets flying out of his hair.

_“Fuck,”_ Iwaizumi mumbles, throat drying up as Matsukawa turns around. His eyes meet Iwaizumi’s, and he instantly beams, his signature lazy look disappearing as a smile spreads across his face.

Burying his head in his hands, Iwaizumi groans, “Why am I so gay?”

* * *

 

“So, today’s the last day of the camp,” Hanamaki says, sitting across from Iwaizumi at lunch. He hums to show he’s listening, shoveling rice into his mouth.

“It was fun while it lasted,” Oikawa adds as he plops down beside Iwaizumi, quickly digging into his food. Matsukawa joins them a moment later, nodding his head in greeting.

When Iwaizumi decides to look up from his food, he instantly regrets it.

The light from the ceiling shines down on Hanamaki, making his hair seem lighter than normal. A stray piece of rice lays on his cheek, a huge smile plastered to his face as he hums under his breath. He looked so…so happy and at peace with the world.

Ignoring the stuttering of his heart, Iwaizumi quickly turns his attention back to his food.

If Iwaizumi has learned anything over the course of this week, it’s that training camps are a very dangerous place for his poor gay heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3; Coffee Shop Au

“This isn’t fair,” Oikawa hisses, fingers wrapped tightly around his coffee mug. It’s regular coffee with way too much sugar piled high with whipped cream- though, most of that whipped cream is currently being eaten by Hanamaki.

“It’s been two weeks,” Hanamaki points out, reaching his hand out to swipe some whipped cream on his finger. He licks it off slowly, eyes trained to the counter where _he_ is. Oikawa pouts, shooting Hanamaki a glare as he tries to steal more whipped cream.

“I think, maybe, that you guys are making a big deal out of this when it doesn’t need to be a big deal,” Iwaizumi points out, leaning back in his chair. He takes Hanamaki’s vanilla latte, taking a sip while ignoring Hanamaki’s gasp of disbelief.

“If you want something so bad, then go up and get your own!”

“And if you want more whipped cream, why don’t you go up and ask for more?” Oikawa snaps, shielding his mug from Hanamaki.

Hanamaki makes hand motions towards the front, where Matsukawa is currently smiling softly. He’s also wearing an apron with a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, accompanied by nice fitting jeans. It’s a simple outfit, yes, but the apron plus the muscles plus _that face_ is a bit _too_ much for the heart to handle.

“Okay, fair enough,” Oikawa sighs, reluctantly sliding his mug over so that Hanamaki can steal some whipped cream.

Hanamaki beams, takes some whipped cream, and then turns to Iwaizumi. “By the way, if this isn’t a big deal to you, then why don’t you go up and order yourself something?”

Iwaizumi goes silent, gaze sliding over to the counter. “Because I’m too lazy.”

Oikawa and Hanamaki both roll their eyes.

“He’s in denial.”

“Poor thing.”

Iwaizumi glares. “I’ll prove you both wrong,” he snaps, pushing his seat out. He quickly stands up, striding to the front.

“Five dollars says he can’t even place his order.”

“You’re on.”

Iwaizumi smiles as he reaches the front, eyes scanning the menu. He finally meets Matsukawa’s gaze after a moment, and all the breath leaves his lungs.

The way Matsukawa smiles warmly, eyes filled with fondness as he looks right at Iwaizumi. The gentle way he tilts his head, waiting for Iwaizumi to speak. And that stupid fucking _apron_ that makes him look _adorable_ really isn’t helping Iwaizumi’s situation.

“Um,” he sputters, cheeks flaming red. This causes Matsukawa to chuckle, and Iwaizumi swears the heavens open up right then and there to shine light on Matsukawa- it really isn’t fair.

“Are you okay, Hajime? Do you need some water, or…?”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, trying to think of what he wanted to order. _‘Say something idiot,’_ he thinks to himself, _‘I’m trying to!!!’_ he screams inside his head.

“I want you- I mean- I want- fuck- you- no- I don’t want to _fuck_ you- I want- um- good luck with the rest of your shift!” he squeaks out, turning on his heel and stomping away. Matsukawa watches as he walks away a bit awkwardly, lifting an eyebrow in confusion. But instead of dwelling on the state of his boyfriend, he turns to the next person in line with a smile.

“Oh, my, god,” Hanamaki wheezes, hand on Oikawa’s shoulder as his body shakes violently with laughter. Oikawa is in no better shape, almost falling off his chair as he flat out cackles.

“Shut up, assholes,” Iwaizumi hisses, plopping down in his chair. He crosses his arms, lip jutting out into a pout as he stubbornly looks away.

His pout turns into a scowl as Oikawa hands Hanamaki five dollars. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4; Zoo Trip

Iwaizumi stares up at the sign, a sense of dread hanging over him like a cloud about to burst with rain. He is the only one who is against this trip.

 Oikawa grins, giddy as he pays for the tickets. Matsukawa didn’t seem as excited, but Hanamaki looks as if he may explode at any moment from excitement.

“Who’s idea was this?” Iwaizumi questions, gaze shifting to look at Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“It was Tooru’s,” Hanamaki answers, clasping his hands together, “they have new baby otters and I want to see them _right now_.”

Matsukawa’s eyes light up at the promise of baby animals, straightening his spine as he finally shows some excitement. Of course, Hanamaki is too busy gushing about cute baby animals, and Oikawa is too busy paying for tickets to notice how unbelievably cute Matsukawa looks right now.

Opening the pamphlet in his hands, Iwaizumim scans the wording until he finds what he’s looking for. “Ah, new baby penguins as well.”

Hanamki gasps, leaning over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to gaze down at the description. Matsukawa’s eyes practically sparkle, hands twitching at his side as he tries to contain his excitement. It’s so cute to see Matsukawa trying to contain himself, that Iwaizumi has to look away, gazing down at the paper in his hands.

Oikawa comes back a moment after, handing the tickets out. He then grabs Matsukawa’s hand, lacing their fingers together before he does the same to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki quickly grabs Iwaizumi’s other hand, and then they make their way inside.

* * *

 

Oikawa scowls, stepping behind Matsukawa to hide. He gently grabs the fabric of his shirt, hiding his face in the fabric as he whines. “It’s just so ugly,” he sniffs dramatically.

“How _dare_ you,” Hanamaki gasps, looking into the enclosure.

“Yeah, Tooru, how dare you,” Iwaizumi says, watching as the tortoise lifts a leg slowly.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault it’s ugly!”

Matsukawa chuckles, watching as one of the reptiles chomps on some lettuce. “I don’t know, I think they’re cute.”

“I can’t believe none of you agree with me,” Oikawa huffs, refusing to come out from behind Matsukawa. The other three take the chance to make fun of how he’s acting like a three year old.

* * *

 

Matsukawa places his hands to the glass, gazing into the water with wide, admiring eyes. Hanamaki has to avert his gaze before it becomes too much.

They watch as one of the otters swim around on it’s back, it’s child sitting on it’s stomach. Matsukawa makes a small ‘oh’ sound as the baby almost slips off, the mother quickly catching it.

“You’re seeing this too, right?” Iwaizumi asks in a whisper. Oikawa nods, pulling his phone out to quickly take a photo of Matsukawa. It’s very rare to see him act so adorable, openly showing his awe.

They both watch as a warm smile filters across Matsuklawa’s face, watching as he waves at the otter as it swims by the glass.

“I think I’m going to have a heart attack,” Hanamaki mumbles. Iwaizumi and Oikawa nod in agreement.

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa says, smiling as they reach the penguin habitat. Penguins waddle about, some swimming, some sleeping. But the thing that held their attention were the baby penguins, standing beside their parents as they sleep.

They all turn as they hear a small squeal of happiness, watching as Matsukawa races up to the glass, eyes wide as he gazes at the animals.

“Holy shit,” Hanamaki says.

“Does anyone else feel blessed suddenly?” Oikawa asks, pulling out his phone to take more photos.

Iwaizumi smiles, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “This was a good idea,” he says, watching as Matsukawa squats down to watch a penguin swim by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5; Rainy Day 
> 
> I did kind of combine the prompts?? But it's mostly rainy day so c:

Hanamaki blinks through the rain, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. He’s currently on his way to Oikawa’s house, where the other three are waiting for him. Halfway there, though, the sky opened up and rain descended upon him.

Shivering violently, he looks through the downpour, trying to figure out which way to go. It’s dark, and everything is being blocked by the rain.

He’s _probably_ lost.

Squinting, he begins walking again, eyes scanning for any familiar ground. He couldn’t of strayed _too_ far off, seeing as how he was already halfway there before it started to rain. His foot suddenly hits part of the sidewalk that’s lifted up some, causing him to trip and stumble forward. He throws his hands out, hissing as his knees scrape against the concrete of the sidewalk, his hands hitting the concrete harshly.

When he stands up, he finds his right knee bleeding, his left one just scratched. His hands are red, throbbing from the pain.

“Shit,” he whispers, winching as he takes a careful step. He continues to walk, his clothes soaked through, clinging to his skin. He’s not sure where he is anymore, but he knows that he doesn’t notice any of his surroundings.

Stepping under a tree in the hopes it’ll block the rain somewhat, he pulls his phone out. He has many missed calls and messages from the others. Quickly pressing on Iwaizumi’s contact, he places the device to his ear. It rings for five seconds before he answers.

“Hana? Where are you?”

“I-I d-d-d-don’t kno-know,” he stutters out, not realizing he’s shivering so badly.

“Shit, are you lost?”

Hanamaki hums to confirm the question.

“How long have you been out there?” Matsukawa asks, voice laced with concern.

Hanamaki’s teeth clatters together as he violently shivers, cold rain running down his back, “U-um…I-I was half-halfway to Oikawa’s house be-before the storm hit and I tr-tried to find my way but the rain m-made it hard.”

“Where are you? My dad can come pick you up,” Oikawa’s voice says, obviously desperate and worried.

Hanamaki looks around, his eyes landing on a small park a little ways ahead of him. “Theres a p-park?” he supplies.

“Okay, I see what happened. You must’ve turned right and not left. Stay where you are, okay? We’ll be there in five.” Oikawa says, and the phone shuts off.

Hanamaki crouches down after putting his phone away, wrapping his arms tightly around himself in a futile attempt to get warm. About five minutes later, he sees bright headlights in the distance, an old pickup driving up towards the park. He squints as the door is thrown up, watching as someone runs up to him.

“Makki!” Matsukawa gasps in relief, grabbing his hand. “Holy _shit_ you’re  _freezing_!”

Hanamaki tries to speak, only for his teeth to clack together as he shivers uselessly. Matsukawa sighs, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around Hanamaki. He instantly wraps the warm fabric tight around himself, letting Matsukawa lead him to the car.

Right as he gets in, Oikawa turns around from his place in the front, eyes wide, “Makki, oh my god you’re soaked! Are you okay?”

“I-I-I’m f-f-f-fine,” he stutters out, sinking into the warmth of Matsukawa’s jacket. He feels another jacket being wrapped around him, and he turns his head to smile at Iwaizumi.

Oikawa’s dad quickly turns the car around, heading back to the house. When they get there, Hanamaki takes shaky steps towards the house, and as he enters, he hears a small gasp from Oikawa’s mother.

“Oh, your leg!” she exclaims, running up to him with a towel. She gently places it onto his head, turning to Oikawa to tell him to get their first aid kit, but he’s already down the hallway. Iwaizumi slips into the kitchen to get a warm drink, and Matsukawa goes to get a warm blanket.

By the time Oikawa is back, Hanamaki has dried his hair and is sitting on one of the bar stools, hugging the two jackets close to his body, having already discarded his wet one.

“Thank you, dear,” Oikawa’s mom says, taking the kit from her son. She places it on the ground, opening it up and taking out some disinfectant spray. She gently sprays the wound, Hanamaki hissing slightly from the sting. She then places a bandage to the wound, smiling as she stands up. “You need to get out of those clothes, okay? You can borrow some of Tooru’s.”

Oikawa beams, holding out the clothes he already got.

“T-Thank you,” Hanamaki mumbles, taking the clothes and hopping down from the barstool. He goes down to the restroom, walking in and closing the door. He quickly strips off his wet clothes, cringing as it sticks to his skin. As he slips on his new clothes, he sneezes, stumbling a step back from the impact of it. Shaking his head, he steps back out of the restroom, holding his wet clothes. He carefully walks back towards the kitchen, and right as he enters, Oikawa’s mother takes his clothes and ushers him towards the living room.

“Oh- um- thank you, Oikawa-san-”

“It’s no problem, no go warm up!” she smiles, going back into the kitchen.

Hanamaki nods, still feeling slightly cold. Of course, he didn’t want to tell them that, so he wordlessly walks into the living room.

“Nice shirt,” Masukawa snorts, He blinks in surprise, finally looking down at the clothes Oikawa had given him.

“Oh, go to hell,” he sighs, shaking his head. Of course Oikawa gave him an alien shirt.

He walks over to the couch, blinking in surprise again as Iwaizumi places a warm mug in his hands. “Thanks, Iwaizumi,” he smiles, sitting down beside Matsukawa. Iwaizumi only nods, offering up a small smile as he ruffles Hanamaki’s hair.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Iwaizumi says, sitting down on the other side of Matsukawa. Oikawa then enters with a bowl of popcorn, quickly running to the couch and plopping down beside Hanamaki. He sets the bowl on the table, taking the blanket that Matsukwaa had retrieved, gently spreading it out so that it drapes over the four of them.

Hanamaki sighs in content, sinking into the warmth of the blanket and his boyfriends, listening to the rumble of thunder in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6; Kissing in the rain for everyone to see

Matsukawa tilts the umbrella so that it fully covers Oikawa, not caring that the cold rain hits his right side. Instead, he just smiles as Oikawa continues to talk on and on about some theory of his. Matsukawa is listening, but not really listening to what he has to _say_ , mostly he’s just listening to Oikawa’s soothing voice. He’s not trying to be annoying or silly, he’s not trying to be intimidating, he’s not mad, he’s just- Oikawa. And when he’s normal like this, talking about things like this, his voice is very nice. It’s like listening to his favorite song. **  
**

Glancing up, he can see Iwaizumi and Hanamaki shoulder to shoulder, both of them talking. It’s hard to hear what they’re saying over the pouring of the rain, but from the way Hanamaki moves his hands, and the way Iwaizumi gestures back with his own free hand (he could really make a short joke here, like, why is Iwaizumi holding the umbrella when Hanamaki is taller? But, it’s no fun making a joke if they can’t hear him), it’s easy to tell they’re having some sort of debate. Which is normal for them.

“…don’t you agree, Issei?” Oikawa asks.

Matsukawa blinks, tilting his head so he can look down at Oikawa. “I agree one hundred percent.”

“You weren’t even listening,” Oikawa huffs, still smiling.

Matsukawa suddenly stops, “sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”

“No, it’s fine, I don’t min-”

Matsukawa cuts him off as he bends down, his eyes fluttering close as he brushes his lips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa makes a small noise of surprise, but his smile grows as he places a hand to Matsukawa’s cheek.

Matsukawa can feel the stares from strangers walking by, and honestly, he couldn’t care less. One arm is wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist gently, pulling him closer, while the other arm is holding up the umbrella.

“I want to kiss Issei, too!” a voice suddenly calls out, and the sound of Iwaizumi calling after Hanamaki is promptly ignored until a body is thrown at Matsukawa. He pulls away from Oikawa in surprise, stumbling back as he drops the umbrella. He feels Hanamaki’s legs wrap around his waist, arms around his neck, holding on tight. Luckily, Matsukawa is able to catch his balance, arms grabbing Hanamaki’s hips so he doesn’t fall to the ground.

“I can’t _believe_ this!” Oikawa gasps, hands flying to his hair, though he doesn’t actually mind. Hanamaki laughs, smiling in apology at Oikawa. Matsukawa sighs, rolling his eyes as he places a chaste kiss to Hanamaki’s lips.

Not wanting Iwaizumi to be left out, he walks up to him-still holding Hanamaki- and leans down to give him a kiss on the nose. He scrunches his face up in disappointment, causing them both to laugh as Hanamaki places a kiss to his cheek. Oikawa quickly rushes over, arms flinging over Iwaizumi’s neck as he places a dramatic kiss to his lips.

When they pull away, Iwaizumi sighs, “you’re all going to get sick. And you do know, that poor old lady that just walked by looked really horrified.”

“Her problem,” Oikawa says, standing on his tippy toes to place a kiss to Hanamaki’s cheek. He then retrieves the fallen umbrella, handing it to Matsukawa.

Matsukawa smiles again, using one hand to hold the umbrella over him and Hanamaki, his other one being used to help hold Hanamaki so he wouldn’t go falling and hurting himself.

Oikawa quickly steps under the umbrella Iwaizumi is holding, shaking his head so that the water in his hair splashes onto Iwaizumi’s face. He receives a small flick to the forehead for it, causing him to laugh.

They continue to walk, Iwaizumi reaching out to grab Oikawa’s hand, Hanamaki still clinging to Matsukawa’s front like a koala. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all missions go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: secret agent au 
> 
> warnings: death, blood, and violence

Hanamaki pants, feet pounding against the tiled floors. He squeezes his eyes closed as something zooms past him, digging into the wall right next to his head.

A bullet.

 _Shit_.

“Hiro? Where are you? Hiro? Can you hear me?” The static in his ear causes him to sigh in relief.

Quickly cutting a corner, he throws open the door that leads to the stairs. “I’m,” he pants, “on my wa-” a bullet hits the door, causing him to curse.

Grabbing the railing, Hanamaki lifts himself up, planting his feet onto the metal. With a heavy breath, he kicks himself off, falling down the many stair cases. He falls and falls until he reaches level 0- ground level- quickly reaching out. He grabs the edge of one of the railings, hissing at the sting that runs through his hands. He dangles for a moment before letting go, safety hitting the ground.

A shout from above tells him that he has no time to waste.

“Takahiro?!”

“They caught me,” he rasps, throwing the door open. He races into the parking garage, lungs screaming. The file tucked into the waistband of his pants scratches his stomach, but he chooses to ignore that in favor of pushing himself to go faster.

A car suddenly screeches to a halt in front of him, causing Hanamaki to freeze in his actions.

“Taka, can you get out of there?”

“Um, I don’t think so, Isse- ah!” He squeaks, diving away from a bullet.

“Hajime and Tooru are coming as backup. Do you have the files? It’s okay if you don’t.” Matsukawa says, talking rapidly to hide how nervous he is.

“Yeah,” Hanamaki wheezes, rolling on the ground. He hops up right as one of the men exit the car, stomping up to him. Usually, he could make a run for it, but now there are four cars surrounding him.

The man comes up to him, gun in hand as he glares down at Hanamaki. “Hand over the files.”

A sheepish smile spreads across Hanamaki’s cheeks, “what files?”

The man moves to punch him, but Hanamaki is quicker. He side steps, grabbing the man’s wrist and twisting. He yells in pain before Hanamaki lifts a leg, kicking him in the groin. Snatching the gun from his hands, he tsks.

“Can’t shoot me, huh? Weak.” Hanamaki chuckles, smiling down at the man.

“Hiro, Hajime and Tooru are heading towards the stairs now.”

Hanamaki hums in acknowledgment, an idea coming to mind. He can tell that he doesn’t have much time. These people _know_ he has the files, and some of these men are not afraid to shoot. 

 He lifts his shirt, taking the files out. He then clears his throat,smiling at the group of men.

Then he begins to read off the papers.

“Takahi-?”

“Shh, I’m outnumbered. Tell Tooru and Hajime to go back. There’s too many of them, so I’ll read what I can before they realize that they can go ahead and shoot me.” He knows Hajime and Tooru can hear him through the ear piece.

So he begins to ramble off the files. And that’s when the men get over their shock over the situation, pulling out their guns. Hanamaki lifts his own gun- the one he had stolen- easily getting rid of six of the men before he runs out of ammo. Tossing the empty gun to the side, he glances back down at the files.

Hanamaki has two options from here on out. Continue to say the information until he finishes while dodging attacks from left and right, or make a run for it.

Either way, he’s not sure he’ll make it. Even if these guys have bad aim, there’s so many of them that sooner or later he’ll be hit. Plus, if does the first option, then at least they’ll complete the mission. 

So as he dodges a bullet flying towards him, he continues to read. He’s always been a master at multitasking.

Suddenly, out of no where, a bullet digs into his thigh. A gasp of pain and shock escapes his lips as he nearly falls, quickly leaning all his weight onto his good leg.

Then he goes back to reading. He knows that everything he says will be recorded by Matsukawa, so he knows it won’t be a waste of time.

Once he finally finishes, he drops the files, watching as they spread across the ground like snowflakes on a winter day.

“Issei,” he croaks, not daring to look down at his bleeding leg. He can feel the pain spreading through his veins like a wildfire, the warm blood trickling down his leg. “I love you, okay?”

“Hiro, just hold on! They’re almost there-”

“No!” He snaps, gasping as he almost gets hit again. He ends up dragging himself to the nearest car, sliding down for some makeshift shelter. It isn’t much, and he doesn’t have a lot of time, but it’ll have to do. “There’s at least fifteen men, and they called for backup,” he wheezes, suddenly feeling light headed.

“You have the information. Issei, I love you. Please tell Hajime and Tooru I love them as well.”

“Takahiro,” Hajime’s voice finally breaks into the connection, voice stern, “we aren’t leaving you.”

“Hiro!” Oikawa wails, voice wobbly, “we’re…we’re running down the steps, okay? _We’re coming_!”

Hanamaki smiles, closing his eyes as the footsteps grow closer. He knows how this’ll end. In any other situation, he’d fight back. He’s not weak at all, but…usually he’s not alone. And usually he doesn’t have a bullet wedged into his leg.

“Go back,” he whispers, hissing in pain as he presses his palm against the bullet wound; a feeble attempt to stop the blood flow.

“I’m not going to abandon someone I love!” Oikawa screeches, causing Hanamaki to flinch from the sudden noise.

Taking a deep breath, he looks up right as one of the men walks behind the car, stopping in front of him.

Hanamaki smiles.

“I love you all, okay? Relay the information to the base,” he looks the guy right in the eye, watching as he points the barrel of the gun towards his chest. “And don’t blame yourselves, okay? This is part of the job, we knew this could happen.”

“Taka-”

“Hiro-

“ _Please_ -

The man pulls the trigger, the shot echoing throughout the parking garage. The last thing he hears are the sudden sobs and shouts from the people he loves dearly before his world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end the week with angst........oops 
> 
> Anyways this was fun I'm glad I participated /o/

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: seijouho


End file.
